1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fan, a motor and a fixing structure thereof, and more particularly, to a fixing structure fastening the stator of the motor and the circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
Motors applying the theory of electromagnetism to transform electricity into mechanical energy, such as transmission devices of fans, optical drives or hard disk drives are commonly used.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional motor includes a base 11, a stator 12, a rotor 13 and a circuit board 14. The stator 12 and the circuit board 14 are electrically connected and disposed on a sleeve of the base 11. The stator 12 includes a plurality of silicon steel pieces with a wire winding disposed therearound. The circuit board 14 supplies power to the stator 12 so that the motor 1 can be driven. The rotor 13, disposed corresponding to the stator 12, includes a shaft 131, a magnetically conductive shell 132 and a magnetic ring 133. The shaft 131 and the magnetically conductive shell 132 are connected and disposed on the base 11. The magnetic ring 133 corresponding to the stator 12 is circumferentially disposed on the inner wall of the magnetically conductive shell 132. When the circuit board 14 supplies power to the stator 12, the magnetic force generated by electric current in the wire winding of the stator 12 drives the rotor 13 to rotate.
As the conventional motor 1 shown in FIG. 1, one side of the stator 12 facing the circuit board 14 is provided with a plurality of hooks 15. The circuit board 14 is provided with a plurality of through holes 141 corresponding to the hooks 15. The stator 12 and the circuit board 14 are connected and fastened to the base 11 by insertion of the hooks 15 through the through holes 141. The enameled wiring of the stator 12 electrically connects to the circuit board 14 by the spot welding 142. Vibration of motor 1 while operating, may cause the hooks 15 to easily separate from the through holes 141. Spot welding 142 is also susceptible to fatigue and fracture due to stress concentration. Additionally, the through holes 141, disposed corresponding to the hooks 15, occupy area on the circuit board 14. A distance must separate the wiring of circuit board 14 from the through holes 141 thus product design is difficult.
In view of the described disadvantages of the conventional technology, providing a fan, motor, and fixing structure thereof capable of improving the connection between the stator of the motor and the circuit board and alleviating circuit board layout difficulties is desirable.